Vitalité Mortelle
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: L'eau. Si pure, et pourtant si destructrice. A partir du moment où vous pénétrez a l'intérieur de cette substance vitale, votre destin est scellé. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Soit vous vivez, soit vous mourrez


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Voici ma deuxième fan fiction. Encore un One-shot ! J'ai eu cette idée que j'ai partagée avec Hime 19, qui a écrit dessus aussi. L'histoire se passe entre l'arc de l'an X791 et l'arc de La Clé Du Ciel Etoilé. Le One-shot sera centré sur Juvia. J'espère que ça vous plaira (surtout toi Atsuka-chan !). Bonne lecture bande de poivrons rouges ! (comprendra qui voudra)

_..._

_« L'eau. Si pure, et pourtant si destructrice. A partir du moment où vous pénétrez a l'intérieur de cette substance vitale, votre destin est scellé. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. _

_Soit vous vivez, soit vous mourrez »_

Juvia avait relu ce passage des dizaines de fois. Il l'intriguait. Ce livre que lui avait prêté Levy l'intriguait. Il dépeignait l'élément avec exagération. Elle qui contrôlait l'eau, elle n'en a jamais eu peur. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien dans son élément. En sécurité et loin de potentiels risques. Oui, elle aimait l'eau. Du moins jusqu'à un certain accident…

Juvia Lockser était une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux et des yeux bleus. C'est également une mage de l'eau très puissante. Avant, elle faisait partie d'une guilde ennemie de Fairy Tail, appelée Phantom Lord, mais elle finit par rejoindre Fairy Tail à l'issue d'un grand nombre de péripéties. Depuis, elle occupe une chambre à Fairy Hills.

Un soir, l'horloge affichait 23 heures et demi. Elle n'aimait pas veiller trop tard alors elle était déjà endormie. Son sommeil agité de terribles cauchemars. Un jeune homme brun se débâtait pour lutter contre son opposant, à la surface d'une rivière. Et lorsque le souffle lui manqua et que son corps sans vie s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau, les yeux de la mage de l'eau s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche laissa s'échapper un cri de désespoir : _« Grey-samaaaaaa ! »_

Juvia se réveilla brutalement. Ses yeux grands ouverts passèrent plusieurs secondes à scruter le plafond du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à cause de l'obscurité régnante. Lentement, elle se mit en position assise et respira un grand coup, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il était une heure du matin.

Une semaine qu'elle ne dormait pas, ou très peu. Une semaine qu'elle revivait le moment ou la flamme gelée qui animait sa raison de vivre s'était éteinte définitivement. Une semaine que son éternel amour, Grey Fullbuster, le mage de glace, était mort noyé. Dit comme ça, cela pouvait paraitre étrange qu'un mage aussi compétent soit mort si facilement. Mais leur adversaire ce jour là était extrêmement puissant. Assez, en tout cas, pour avoir donné du fil à retordre à Natsu, avoir détruit en un instant les rêves et les désirs de Juvia et avoir volé la vie de Grey. Ce mage qui a causé autant de peines, était un mage d'eau, au même titre que Juvia. Celle-ci pensait donc pouvoir s'en occuper seule, idée qui s'avéra naïve au final et qui couta la vie de son amant.

A présent, elle comprenait mieux le sens du paragraphe qu'elle relisait avant le tragique décès. L'eau est belle, mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. C'est un fléau qui détruit tout sur son passage. L'eau est la vie et la mort en même temps. Une source de vitalité et de pureté, et qui pourtant cause tant de malheur. Le malheur frappe au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Les drames surviennent aux personnes les plus pures, c'est bien connu. La vie est cruelle. Tout ça, la mage de l'eau l'avait compris.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se remémorait cette journée terrible. Les perles salées se mêlaient à la sueur. Tout s'effondre. A présent, sa vie n'a plus de sens. Elle ne pourra plus jamais être heureuse, maintenant que son âme sœur avait à jamais quitté le monde des vivants. Elle pleurait, hurlait sa tristesse. Ses amis faisaient de leurs mieux pour la consoler. Natsu devait être celui qui la comprenait le mieux. Il a eu du mal à accepter la dure réalité. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que le drame eut lieu. Hier avait eu lieu l'enterrement. La tombe de Grey Fullbuster, à l'image de son propriétaire, était froide et dure. Son nom, sa date de naissance, sa date de mort et l'emblème de Fairy Tail avaient été soigneusement gravés sur la surface grise. Il pleuvait ce jour là (comme dans tous les enterrements) et nul ne pouvait avoir la certitude que cela était dû à Juvia ou pas. Toute la guilde était présente, comme il était de coutume lorsque l'un des membres trépassait. Le jour de la mort de Grey…inutile de dire que ce fut pour Juvia le pire jour de son existence. Dés lors, elle sentait en elle une sorte de vide. Elle souhaitait mourir et le rejoindre dans l'au-delà, mais elle savait que le suicide était immoral et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser convaincre par ses idées négatives qui la mènerait tout droit vers la figure pâle de la Mort. Alors elle pleurait. Elle passait ses journées enfermées chez elle à pleurer. Et à lire. Levy lui avait conseillé de lire pour se changer les idées. Ce qui jusque là n'avait pas marché. Juvia appréciait beaucoup la gentillesse de la mage runique. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir combler le vide laissé dans son cœur.

Des heures plus tard, Juvia était au comptoir de la guilde. Elle mangeait son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle remercia Mirajane et s'apprêtait à retourner à Fairy Hills, quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit. Deux mages apparurent. L'un avait des cheveux blancs et l'autre était une femme aux longs cheveux roses. Lyon et Cherry de Lamia Scale. Leur venue n'étonna personne, Grey et Lyon ayant un passé commun. Lyon fonça vers la mage de l'eau.

« -Juvia ! Je suis content de te voir. Pardon de ne pas avoir pu venir hier.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolée.

-De quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais sinon… Maintenant que tu n'as plus personne...

-Hum ? »

Lyon était anormalement rougissant. Cherry souriait. Les paroles du premier disciple d'Oul étonnèrent tout le monde.

« -Juvia, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Natsu laissa tomber la nourriture de sa bouche, Lucy s'assit sur ses clés par accident, Erza resta bouche bée, Levy déchira une page de son livre par accident alors qu'elle la tournait, Mirajane fit tomber les verres qu'elle lavait, Kanna et Makarof recrachèrent la bière qu'ils buvaient... Et Juvia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était au courant de l'affection particulière que lui portait Lyon, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ferait sa demande maintenant. Dans une situation pareille.

« - Je…

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? »

Erza ne put retenir sa fureur. Elle avait déjà revêtu son armure de la nature, une armure désormais très connue. Tout le monde, à l'exception de Mirajane, tremblait à la vue d'une Erza en colère.

« -Ca ne se fait pas de demander une chose pareille à une femme qui vient de perdre son fiancé ! Et qui plus est enceinte ! Attends au moins qu'elle ai fait son deuil ! »

C'est vrai. Son ventre avait prit des rondeurs. Non pas qu'elle avait grossi, mais elle renfermait en elle la plus belle chose qu'une femme ai jamais porté : un futur nouveau-né. Et la naissance approchait à grand pas. Elle commençait déjà à sentir les contractions. A chaque fois qu'elle sentait ce petit être remuer dans son ventre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une belle vie aurait pu l'attendre. Ils auraient pu former une belle famille, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais la vie n'est pas une usine à exaucer les vœux*. Grey n'aura jamais l'occasion de voir le visage de son enfant…

« -Calme toi Erza, intervint Lucy, Je pense que cela peux l'aider à oublier.

-N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

Sur ses mots, elle lui donna malencontreusement un coup de poing.

« -EH ! Tu tapes pas Lucy ! » s'exclama Natsu .

Erza se ruait sur Lyon, celui-ci prenant à peine conscience de sa maladresse, tandis que Natsu, Lucy et Cherry se mettaient sur son passage. Ce qui n'était qu'un simple accrochage se transforma en une véritable bagarre générale (ce qui n'est pas très étonnant à Fairy Tail) à laquelle Wendy fut épargnée car obligée par Carla de se réfugier derrière le comptoir de la guilde aux cotés de Mirajane.

Juvia observait silencieusement la scène. Même sans Grey, Fairy Tail restait Fairy Tail. La guilde la plus chaleureuse qu'elle connaissait. C'est alors que, chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis une semaine, son visage se fendit en un sourire.

...

(* : "Nos étoiles contraires" de John Green)

Et c'est fini ! Alors ça vous a plus ? Je n'en doute pas tellement ce One-Shot est génial ! *pluie de tomates* Dommage pour vous, les tomates, JE LES MANGES ! Bref...Faites pas attention. J'espère que vous avez aimé, amateurs de fanfictions ! A bien tôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions !

Signé : Miyako Shinohara, qui ressent le besoin de nager un peu.


End file.
